


Business

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC Au, GTA, Swearing, achievement hunter - Freeform, idk if this is weird to post but im doing it, this is a lil suggestive and flirty but its not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: ((I had gotten a homework assignment from my Creative Writing class which read:"Write a short story told in first person POV (I,me) that follows these assigned plot points: character walks into a bar, strikes up a conversation with another character there, and ends up leaving the bar with that person". This was perfect for my FAHC GTA OC, Chloe "Lux" Harper and developing her backstory.))
Chloe heads into a local Los Santos bar and ends up running into the Kingpin of the city.





	Business

“Two Evil Angels, please.” I said, sitting down on a stool. The bartender nodded and headed over to the wall of liquor. It was a lively Friday night, the bar filled with various socialites of all different classes. I stretched slightly, letting my senses take in the scene. Booze and cigars filled my nose as a cue ball shot through my ears. I gently took off my mink fur coat and draped it over one of the empty bar stools next to me. Cheers from a group of football fans blasted over the mood music as the bartender placed my two shots in front of me. I pulled out my phone, downing one of the shots as I started to reply to texts.

“Jack and Coke. And...Ya know what? Gimme an Evil Angel too. I’m feeling adventurous.” An animated voice said, pulling out the other bar stool next to me. I glanced over. His heavily tattooed arms reached up and undid his black bowtie, placing it on the bar. He ran his fingers restlessly through his dark hair, dragging them down his face. He scratched the scruff of his beard, glancing up at the game. I pursed my lips.

 

“Nice drink choice.” He moved his eyes to me, a questioned look on his face. I picked up my shot and rose it slightly. 

“Evil Angel. It’s a good one.”

“Ah, nice.” He said flatly, moving to his phone. I couldn’t help but continue to look at him. Something about him was intriguing, and I couldn’t pull myself away.

“Are you new around here?” I asked, turning my chair slightly.

“No, but I know you are.” He took a sip of his drink, not giving me a single glance. 

“Excuse me?”

“I hate to sound like one of those pretentious assholes with the whole ‘do you know who I am’ speeches but...Do you know who I am?” I tilted my head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“Guess not. The name’s Geoff. Geoff Ramsey. The Kingpin of Los Santos, if you will.” He gestured to himself proudly.

“Oh shit! Leader of the Fake AH Crew? Jesus, sorry. I’ve heard your name thrown around my hometown, but I didn’t expect you to look this...this...”

“Old?” 

“No! Just...I expected you to look different.” I said. If anything, he looked younger than I pictured. Most crime bosses were 60 and up, and Geoff looked like he wasn’t even pushing 40.

“It’s fine, I can tell you’re not from around here, I won’t take it personally. Your head has been spared from going through a table.” 

“You would wanna ruin a pretty face like this?” I asked, smiling. He smiled back at me, resting his chin on his palm.

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t let me.” I reached over to my last shot and downed it, slamming the glass onto the bar. 

“Damn right.” He took a long swig of his own drink and let out a breathy laugh.

“So, you’ve got my name, what’s yours?”

“Chloe. But everyone calls me ‘Lux'.”

“I can see why. That dress is worth more than anyone in this shithole bar.” I glanced down at my deep red bodycon dress, agreeing silently. 

“And that’s exactly how I want it.” 

“Where ya from, cause it’s sure as hell not around here.”

“Hollywood.” He rose an eyebrow, studying me.

“Movie star?” He questioned. I pushed a strand of my platinum blonde hair back behind my ear.

“I’m a star of sorts...I wouldn’t say movies...but I’m certainly famous around my town.” He leaned in close. His strong cologne filled the air around me, but I didn’t complain. It smelled great.

“You’re in the game too, aren’t you?” His voice was barely above a whisper. I smiled slyly, crossing my legs.

“Figured. No one walks around here with the kind of money you have unless that money isn’t theirs.” I smoothed a crease in my dress.

“It’s mine now, though, And I think I wear it quite well.”

“You are one cocky motherfucker.”

“It’s hard not to be when you’re the best.” 

“What do you do?” Geoff asked curiously. I glanced down at my manicured nails, then locked my jade green eyes with his blue ones.

“What don’t I do? Lie, steal, kill. I’m the whole package. But, my specialty is getting information. I can make anyone talk. I weasel my way into their minds, and take what I want.” 

“If you’re so good, then why haven’t I heard of you? I know all the big guys.”

“I’ve been caught up in all this since I was 16. But, I used to sit on the backburner and watch. I didn’t do anything crazy, stole a couple things here and there, tagged along on a few small jobs, ya know. Now at 21, I’m finally getting my foot in the door. Makin’ my name known. And boy, did it get known. Hollywood’s good at spreading gossip. I became the talk of the city.” I finished. 

“Is that why you’re here? Couldn’t take the heat, princess?” He smirked. I glared at him, biting back a grin. 

“You’re cute. But no, childish rumors were the least of my worries. I got a lead on a very important...matter and it brought me here.” He narrowed his eyes, but his face stayed soft. I let my eyes wander to the clock hanging up above the bar. I’ve said enough.

“Oh- It’s almost midnight. I should probably head back to my hotel and-” 

“Wait.” Geoff interrupted. I started to reach for my jacket, ignoring him.

“I have a ton of information on many people here.” He said. I turned to him, my jacket in hand.

“You wanna help me? A complete stranger you met at a bar?” I asked, a bit dumbfounded. I didn’t know much about Geoff Ramsey, but I did know that he wasn’t one to spill without force. And even then it was nearly impossible.

“Well, it depends. You caught up in some shit you can’t get out of?” I laughed once.

“Oh please. I can get out of anything. But no, this has nothing to do with anyone but me. This is a personal affair. Very personal.” 

“I figured. So, I’ll say it again. You want information, I have information. Whaddya say?” He asked. I stood up from the chair, my heels clacking to the ground. He tapped his fingers against the table, waiting for a response.

“What’s the catch, Ramsey? You don’t just do stuff out of the kindness of your heart. What do you want?” He took another big sip of his drink, finishing it up, and grabbed his bowtie off the table.

“No catch. As long as you can force the information out of me. Ya know, do your weaseling.” 

“I could, but I don’t wanna gain another enemy. Especially one of your power.”

“The only thing you’d gain from me is respect. No one’s ever been able to make me talk.” I leaned up against the chair.

“Have you just challenged me?” 

“No challenge. Just business.” He put his hands up defensively, but his voice danced with amusement. I barely pondered his offer.

“I bet I could make you talk in an hour.” I said. He stood up from the barstool and adjusted his black blazer as the bartender placed both our checks in front of us. I reached into my red clutch and began to pull out my credit card, but Geoff put a hand up, stopping me.

“I’ve got it.” He said, placing two twenties on the table. He turned to the bartender. 

“Keep the change.”

“Are we showin’ off now?” I teased.

“Nah, showing off would be taking you back to the penthouse and giving you a tour on how the most successful criminals of Los Santos live.”

“Well.” I took a step forward.

“Now I have to see, don’t I?”

“Are you inviting yourself over?” He asked, his voice low. I shrugged nonchalantly, but my heart hammered against my chest as he took a step forward.

“Perhaps. Plus, it’ll give me a chance to embarrass the hell out of you when I make you babble out your life story in front of everyone.” 

“Well, one, you’re not gonna make me talk. And two, the whole crew’s out for the night partying. It’s just gonna be me and you.”

“I’m not complaining about that. It’s just business, remember?” I slipped on my fur coat, pulling my hair out from under it. Geoff turned around and finally downed his Evil Angel shot. He cleared his throat. 

“Just business.” He repeated, sliding his arm gently around my waist as we walked out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a lil different but I plan on posting some of my original work here, and I'm just gonna see how people like it. I will also be posting fics and stuff, but there's gonna be some other things bc I want to broaden my horizon. It's pretty dialogue heavy but that's because the assignment called for this to be short and if i were to describe everything it would be long af. (it's actually 4 pages on google drive without clicking enter for dialogue yikes)I hope you like this though!!
> 
> Also, if you're curious, an Evil Angel is a shot that has Blue Curacao, gin, lemon juice, and Midori lemon liquor. It was very fitting.


End file.
